The Offer
by Daxter-Lover
Summary: Daxter is kidnapped one day by Erol. He'd do almost anything to be human again. Even rat out the underground? Rating may go up. Tiny bit of JakxKeira
1. The Ottselnapping

**Jak POV**

Ever since my good ole buddy Daxter and I got transported to this segregated, bustling, hustling, and as well, dystopia called Haven City, life's been hectic. But I'm glad things are calming down. Dax's still the old flirt he is, even if he is an ottsel now. Keira and I are closer then ever, now that we've been able to spend more time between missions I get assigned. I was hanging out with said girl at the Naughty Ottsel, while waiting for said ottsel, and Daxter never showed. It was getting late, and every second that ticked by, was a tick closer to giving me a heart attack. Just because things slowed down didn't mean bad things still couldn't happen. It wasn't like Dax to forget a party, and definitely not one at the Naughty Ottsel, hosted by his favorite girl, Tess. I stood up and gave Keira a quick peck on the cheek and ran out the door, looking for my best friend. Running through the run down, dirty city in the dark was not fun, lemme just tell ya that right now. I continued running down the street and saw no sign of Dax. I ran to our apartment we got from working here, and it was still pitch black as I had left it. I sighed and decided to call it a night. He'd turn up sooner or later, though I'd prefer sooner.

**Daxter POV**

I was the man…er…ottsel on top of the world. Flying high. I had it all. Going to a party to be with my sugar plum, flirt a bit here and there, get drunk, ya know, the sweet life. And I just happen to run into a Krimzon guard on my little stroll to the Naughty Ottsel. He took one swift glance at me and picked me up by the scruff. Of course I tried to use my moves on him, but he must be made of some new material, more stronger then I, which is pretty dang strong ya know, 'cause I'm all strong and stuff. He spoke in his monotone, boring voice, "Resistance is futile, you are arrested under the law of Erol." Then he started walking, still holding a struggling me. I can tell you one thing. I fought hard, I bet he was dang tired by the time we reached Erols' torture chambers. But the next thing I knew, there was pressure on my neck and then my vision blanked out.

When I awoke though, I wish I would have stayed out cold. I was chained up to a metal table. Which major-ly irked me to no end. No one uses Daxter as a freaking guinea pig. NO. ONE. I struggled with all the power I had in me. I coulda swore I saw the chains bent a little towards breaking, and I hadn't even started to sweat…a lot anyways. Then big ole' Erol strolled in with his metal headed goonies following with a tray of not fun looking items. I gulped and prayed to every god I knew, that they weren't for me. But I knew…


	2. Ottsel Gone?

**The Offer**

**By Dani Roberts**

**Disclaimer: ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS FOLLOWING STORY BELONG TO NAUGHT DOG, AND THE PEOPLE WHO HELP CREATE THIS WONDERFUL GAME! **

**(-.-' Sorry for the short chapter, I'm trying to keep them serperate til the end. )**

**Jaks' POV**

I closed my communicater, as I had just finished telling Keira that I wasn't going back to the party we were having back at the Naughty Ottsel. She was concerned but I was able to convience her that I was fine, just a bit 'tired'. I sat down on the couch in my and Daxter's apartment, staring at the door, hoping it would swing open with a drunk, or sober Daxter stumbling in and explaining to me why he wasn't at the party, and not anywhere else we normally where. I grumbled, fustrated, as I glanced at the digital clock, it illuminating it's red letters, saying it had been 6 minutes and still no sign of Daxter. It's red glowing numbers taunting me with every long minute that dragged by and still no sign of my best friend. Growling, I grabbed the clock and ripped it out of the wall and smashed it against the metal arm of the couch. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU DAXTER?" I screamed then suddenly quieted, remembering that I had neighbors that were either relaxing from a hard days work, or sleeping. I wrote a note and set it down on the bed, knowing that if Daxter came home; he'd go to bed. I shrugged on my coat and walked briskly out of my apartment, and down the streets of Haven. I glanced everywhere, hoping Daxter would be there. If anything bad happened to Daxter....I found myself quickly getting angry at the thought and pushed it to the back of my mind, before it made me angry enough to explode into Dark Jak form and tear this town apart looking for Daxter. The cold wind nipped at my pointed ears, making me shrug into my jacket, and pull the colllar up then trudge on against the wind, searching like mad for Daxter.


	3. Interrigation, lies, and random mumbling

**The Offer**

**By Dani Roberts**

**Disclaimer: ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS FOLLOWING STORY BELONG TO NAUGHT DOG, AND THE PEOPLE WHO HELP CREATE THIS WONDERFUL GAME! **

**Daxter's POV**

I gulped as Eron's eyes raked over me then turned to the extended tray of weapons. "Hey...Eron buddy...There's no need for vi-" I began then stopped abruptly as he chucked a knife carelessly behind him, making me move my head to the side at a weird angle to avoid getting stabbed in the face. I stopped the scream coming up from my throat. Tough men don't scream. He grabbed a lazer gun and aimed it at him, smirking. "Why hello there Daxter. Have a nice nap did you?" I didn't answer, I just stared him in the face, glaring. I bet on the inside he was cowering in fear from the orange lightning! He aimed the gun at my chest and set the phase to low. I breathed a silent sigh of relief. That ment it wouldn't pierce my devilishly handsome skin, but it would hurt all the same. He chuckled. "Nervous? Oh well. Answer some of my questions and...maybe...just maybe I won't kill you." I found myself subconsciously gulping, and then grinning nervously. "What can I do ya for big guy?" I strained myself to say, hoping to stall me getting shot in the chest. Even if he promised he wouldn't, he still would, so it's best to try and hold it off. "Well for starters, you could tell me the location of the entrance to the underground lair. The one you and your buddies live in and plan my downfall." Frown deeply and tightens grip around the trigger area. "Woah woah now! No need to get upset yet..heh..we..um..it's...uh.." I decided to safe myself the pain now and hope Jak could find me before Eron found out I was lying. Time to start plan: Tell him a fake location to save my sorry orange rear. I made my face contort, then look away, like I was breaking. "It's.....down.. in the sewers...if you go to 47th street..and enter the pothole there and go left for one mile, then go right for about another mile...the location of the door is there..." Eron laughed and set the gun down for the time being. "I should have captured you first. A weakling! I haven't even hurt you yet and you squeal. Delightful." He wiped a tear of joy away and looked at me, serious again. "If you're lying..you're in deep trouble rat." I grinned sheepishly. "Would I ever lie to you?" I chuckled nervously. "Yes....Yes you would, you pathetic excuse for an underground member." He growled and turned and exited the room, motioning for one of his metalheaded robots to stay and watch me, the other to follow him out, bringing the tray of torture devices with it. I sighed in relief and leaned back into the uncomfortable table, careful of the knife still in the table near my -carefully god crafted- head. The metal head stood in front of the door, staring blanking ahead. I tried struggling against my bonds again. I already bent them a little. "A little more orange lightning power on these babies and I'll be free in no time.." I whispered to myself, mainly because the alone and helpless feeling was starting to sink in, and I always talked to Jak when I was scared out of my pants. It calmed me, and Jak didn't seem to ever mind. I stared up at the ceiling, slowly going insane. "Please Jak...Please come.." I whispered.


End file.
